


Bad Influence

by dkwilliams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, figure skating's Living Legend, loves being a bad influence on his fellow skaters.





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> NWFW - male nudity

Watch on Youtube

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dkwilliams) or [Dreamwidth](https://dkwilliams.dreamwidth.org) or [Tumblr](https://dkwilliams.tumblr.com/) or [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTNZipU6vjQ2hzP62ICV00Q/videos) to follow my work.


End file.
